


Daddy's Little Girl

by Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Belts, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Impregnation, Kinky, Licking, Pet Names, Shower Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam/pseuds/Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam
Summary: Wakatoshi and his wife have to attend a Gala; they just get ready and wind down different than most couples.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Tis, I, your Secret Santa. I hope you like it Nela!!!

The sounds of your giggles radiate throughout the house; you’re playing with your toys, Wakatoshi is doing a few chores around the house. He listens to your infectious laughter, your nonsense babbling to your stuffies; it fills him with pride and joy.

He makes his way to your playroom, leaning on the doorframe looking at you lovingly. “How’s my baby girl doing?” His even tone makes your heart swell with familiarity and security. Your head tilts back, letting you see your daddy standing in the doorway. “I’m doing so good, daddy!” Exclaiming, your eyes swirl with joy and innocence; he loves seeing you so regressed.

He checks the clock on the wall, seeing you two only have a few hours before the gala tonight. He needs to help get you big again before the event. “Little one, it’s time to get ready; you need to be big for tonight.” “But daddy, I don’t wanna!” Whining with a pout, you cross your arms over your chest.

He lets out a soft sigh at your defiance; you are _such_ a brat. He takes in your appearance, the exaggerated pout painting your soft features and your long blonde hair in silk-tied pigtails; he hums in contentment. You have always looked so precious in your little clothes; Wakatoshi could never tire of it. 

He takes a few steps before he’s standing in front of your playpen. “Baby girl, I wasn't asking you a question. You have no choice, now get up.” His “ordering voice” was firm and dominant; he always uses this tone when you misbehave. Letting out a defeated puff of air, you look up at your daddy, crawling towards him. Reaching the end of the playpen, you extend your arms, doing grabby hands to get him to pick you up.

He scoops you up into his arms with ease, carrying your much smaller frame with him into the bathroom. He sets you down on the sink counter, reaching for his phone to play your Big Girl Playlist in hopes of helping you switch back. He begins taking out your pigtails, careful not to tug on your hair and then moves to roll your soft pastel pink thigh-high socks down your legs. Once your accessories are removed, he lifts you off the counter to set you on your feet.

His fingers start to carefully unbutton your onesie; he adores the design, though not nearly as much as he adores you. He slides the fabric down your soft ivory skin, kissing your shoulders as you shudder at the cold breeze now hitting your chest. The clothing pools at your small feet on the floor, your daddy helping you to step out of it and into the shower.

Wakatoshi moves to turn the water on, keeping the stream of water off of you until it is at a comfortable temperature. Once he deems the water temperature to be satisfactory, he lets you begin to soak yourself under the stream. As you relax, coming back from little space with the music playing, you hear the sound of fabric rustling as Wakatoshi undresses himself to join you.

He steps into the shower, placing his calloused hands on your hips to pull you into him. You giggle at the action, resting your palms flat against his chest. Looking up at him, you purse your lips in a silent request to get a kiss from your husband. Leaning his head down to meet your lips, he gives in to your request passionately; his hands grip your hips hard, but not enough to bruise. 

“Let me wash you first; I’ll give you what you want once we’re both clean.” You nod reluctantly, turning around to let him wash your hair.

You love to shower with your husband; he takes such good care of you. Once he rinses your hair, you switch places with him to give him the same treatment; the soft noises of pleasure that leave his mouth always make this part of showering together your favorite. Wakatoshi is more than you could ever ask for; you love to make him happy when you can.

You both wash each other, lathering bubbles onto warm, wet skin, watching the water pull the suds down the exposed planes of your bodies. He has your back pressed against him, his hands traveling along the curve of your breasts and down with the dips of your figure. Once his fingers reach your hips, he takes hold of them, drawing you back into him; the long thick press of his hot cock against your ass and lower back make you smirk. You grind yourself against his length, pulling a soft grunt from his throat.

Lips attach to the column of your neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh of the scar Wakatoshi left on you months ago. He left a beautiful impression at the junction of your shoulder and neck, the indents from his canines took the longest to heal. As his tongue swipes over the dips in your skin, you’re reminded of just how much more sensitive those spots are compared to the rest of the scarred tissue.

A shaky moan slips through your lips as you rub your thighs together in search of relief. “Are you in need of _assistance_ , little one?” Mind blanking at his implication; you’re still reeling from coming out of little space, too hazy to answer right away.

His hand snakes down your hip to reach your hot core as you waver. “Answer me when I ask you a question.” Growling low and commanding in your ear; the low dulcet tones of his voice send blazing hot arousal throughout your abdomen.

“Yes, please Toshi, I _need_ you.”

Humming, he uses the tips of his fingers to trace your lips, collecting your slick onto the thick digits. “You’re already so wet, I won’t need to prepare you to take my cock.” His fingers move to spread your labia; giving him access to your dripping hole. Thick, calloused fingers slip into your hole with no resistance. Your mouth parts; you let out a soft moan at the feeling.

Scissoring his fingers inside of you confirms you can take his cock without more preparation. He removes his hand from your core, moving to replace his fingers with his cock. His large hands grip your hips pulling you back to position his cock at your entrance.

“Do you want me inside of you, Nela?” His voice vibrates through your body. You nod your head frantically; you want him inside of you so badly it hurts.

Pressing the thick head of his cock into your tight hole his hands grip you harder; sure to leave bruises in their wake. Pushing in further coaxes a moan from the both of you; your fingers grab at the shower wall trying desperately to find purchase.

Reeling his hips back, seeing your juices coating the top half of his cock, he thrusts forward _hard_ pulling your hips back into his, The sudden feeling of being full of his cock has you letting out wanton moans. Your walls are spasming around the hard and thick cock of your husband; you’re cumming already, The way his cock hits every last spot inside of you is overwhelming just to end with his tip kissing your cervix perfectly.

Wakatoshi has you flush against the shower tiles while buried deep inside of your cunt. His fingers are gripping you so tightly as his forehead is pressed against your shoulder; breath heavy against your wet skin as he feels your walls get tighter as you spasm around him.

In your afterglow, he straightens up once more; his hips slowly pull from yours, his cock sliding out of your drenched hole. Slamming into you once again, he groans at the feeling of sheathing himself inside of you once more; setting a slow pace with hard thrusts; his hand slides up your torso to wrap around your throat lightly.

“You’re gonna cum for me again Nela, I know you’ve got one more in there for me.” Hand squeezing thick fingers into the sides of your neck; blood circulation being cut off from your brain makes your head fuzz slightly. You nod your head softly while your tongue lolls out of your mouth. You’re completely drunk on his cock, and he's lost himself inside of you. His thrusts pick up speed as he continues to chase his high; thrusts still as hard as when he started. It makes your pussy gush more of your arousal.

Precise thrusts begin to falter as he nears his peak; his left-hand travels from your hip to your clit. His calloused fingers rub fast circles on your clit to help you over the edge with him. “Cum with me, little girl, cum with me.” Voice vibrating in your ear; the twitch of his cock is apparent to your sensitive cunt. The combined stimulation of his twitching cock and the circles he does on your clit send you flying over the edge with him.

Your walls clamp down on his pulsating cock that shoots hot white streams of cum into your womb; his tip presses snugly against your cervix. You’re both moaning in tandem; voices hoarse and shaky as your orgasms spread throughout your bodies.

His right hand leaves your throat to turn your face so he can place soft kisses on your cheek. He stays snug inside of you as his cock slowly softens. Pulling you flush against his chest, he moves to reach outside of the shower; grabbing the shiny silver plug that sits neatly on the bathroom shelf.

The plug has a beautiful red, heart-shaped, gem on the bottom of it; he shows it to you looking in your eyes for an answer of if he can plug you up with his cum tonight. You nod your head softly. Pulling out of you slowly, he positions the plug against your hole; then pushing it in as soon as his cock is out. He rubs your back soothingly with his large hand and turns the water off.

Stepping out from the shower, he assists you in getting out and drying off without accidentally shifting the plug. You have been trying to get pregnant for a month now, you know you don’t always have to do things like this when you’re not ovulating, but you love the feeling so much that you couldn’t care less. As soon as you mentioned trying for a baby, Wakatoshi was more than happy to comply; he was quick to rip your clothes from you and fuck three loads of his cum into your needy cunt and empty womb. That night, you both realized you shared a breeding kink; you acted on it every chance you were given.

Now plugged up with your husband’s cum and dried off from your steamy shower; he helped you to the bedroom so you could get dressed and ready for tonight's gala. Your dress was hanging from the closet; it was a new one that Wakatoshi had gotten you on his most recent trip out of the country. The beautiful silk black cocktail dress has a criss-cross halter neckline; sitting perfectly to cover the scar of your husband's love and passion. The skirt of the dress falls softly along your curves; the front ends just below your knees, flowing back in extension to end at your ankles. You have matching black heels to go with your dress; the shoes and dress design accentuate your legs beautifully.

Your husband looks dashing in formal wear; the black tuxedo jacket and slacks paired with the pique white shirt underneath. A black silk bow tie and cummerbund to match your dress; black dress socks as well as black patent shoes adorn his feet. He looks good enough to eat, though now is not the time as you still need to attend the gala; maybe when you get back.

~After The Gala~

Walking into your home, you take off your shoes as Wakatoshi closes and locks the door behind you two. Turning on your bare heels, your arms wrap up and around your husband's neck; pulling his face close to your own, you place a soft kiss on his lips. Lingering for a moment; the peace of being away from the crowd of people and in the arms of your loving daddy is calming.

**Towards the end of the event, you were getting antsy with all the lingering stares at your daddy; Wakatoshi could tell immediately and he wasn’t having it,** **“calm down before I’m forced to punish you.”** **The low, commanding tone of his voice combined with his breath fanning your ear and neck made you shiver; it was enough to make you clench and quickly remember the cum plugged up in your pussy. All of it was too much for your big girl brain to handle and you started drifting into little space; thankfully, your daddy noticed and kept you as big as he could until you could both leave.**

Though it was certainly a hassle for him, and you’re surely in for punishment now that you’re home. Pulling away from the kiss, you feel his hands land softly on your hips. “Go get yourself prepared for me, baby girl, the scene starts _now_.” His voice and words vibrate through your person; the low growl it came out as is overwhelming your senses and already sending you under. You let out a meek, “Yes daddy,” making your way to the bedroom.

You start by removing your dress letting the garment pool around your feet; you’re left in nothing but your black strapless lace bustier top and matching black panties. Crawling onto the bed, you get into position; hands and knees on the mattress, like you know he wants. Hearing his footsteps getting closer to your shared bedroom makes you clench around the plug still snug inside of your filled cunt.

The sound of the door opening is what alerts you that he’s finally here; you know he’s taking in your figure, you can feel the burn of his eyes raking over your body. You fight the urge to look back at your daddy, to hold out your hands to him asking for his affection. You were naughty today, not much but enough to get you in trouble, you need to be punished. The sounds of fumbling fabric and the slide of his belt through the loops on his pants; alerting you that you’re gonna be in a world of hurt.

“Do you know why you’re in trouble, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy, I was a bad girl, I need to be punished.”

“And what happens when bad girls get punished?”

“They get spanked, daddy.”

“Good girl. Now, I’m gonna spank you twenty times; I want you to count each time I spank you with my belt, understand?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Humming at your obedient responses, he nearly feels guilty punishing you- _nearly_. The first smack of his belt against your ass makes you lurch forward and cry out, the number “one,” slips from your lips shakily. The next five hits have you responding the same way; the seventh hit of his belt is harder. You can hear the snap of the material against your skin before you feel it; tears running down your face freely now as your voice cracks letting out a strained “seven,” while your hands begin to fist the sheets.

After the nineteenth hit of his belt against your now-raw, bleeding, flesh, he lets out a soft hum; running his hand over your ass softly, making you hiss. “This is the last one, love, you’ve taken your punishment so well. This one is going to hurt much more than the other ones; are you ready, princess?” Your lip quivers; you nod your head softly, ready for this to just be over. Backing away from you a bit more, his belt held firmly in hand; he brought it back down on your ass _hard_ for the last time of the night. You scream as your eyes spill more tears down your face; the blinding pain feels so good; sending arousal to your core as you let out a soft pathetic whimper of, “twenty,” as you collapse forward on the bed.

Large, warm hands brush against your legs; from the base of your ankles to just above the hem of your panties. Hooking his fingers under the band, he carefully pulls your panties down your legs; lifting your knees to get the panties off completely. Spreading your knees apart; his hand moves to pull the plug from you. The pop it makes when it's pulled from your hole makes you clench; his thick cum begins to spill down your folds. Admiring the leaking hole in front of him, he brings himself to your lower lips and licks a long stripe from your clit to your hole.

His cum collects on his tongue, but he doesn’t mind it; when you let out soft mewls at his touch nothing else matters. He’s gonna take care of his baby girl; he’ll start with getting this blood off of your cute ass. Hands grip the base of your thighs, just under your abused ass; tongue laving over your split-open flesh. Moaning at the taste of iron on his tongue, he moves to collect more of the crimson liquid.

He doesn’t stop his ministrations on your ass until he’s satisfied; not even your cries of discomfort stop him from getting his fill of your iron-filled, warm crimson liquid. Once he pulls back from your sensitive ass, he runs his thumb over the still-fresh scar of his name. He remembers the day you let him carve the characters of his name into your ass; he took such care to keep the characters clean. He’s so glad that he was so careful as he admires the characters, 牛島 若利. Taking in the beauty of your ass with his name sliced into it, marking you as his forever; it makes his cock twitch.

He’s already laid his claim on you with his marks on your body, but now he plans on making sure you’re all nice and round, tummy swollen with his child. Getting up from his position behind you he removes the rest of his clothes; he pulls you back to him, rubbing the tip of his cock against your folds. The mixture of cum from earlier coats the head of his length; gripping your hip with his right hand and his hard member in the left; he thrusts into you.

He bottoms out in one thrust; the cum already inside of you works as a wonderful lubricant. Crying out at the slap of his skin against your raw ass; your hands scramble to grip the pillow by your head, dragging it to your face. Screaming into the pillow does little to muffle the shrill sounds; it makes your daddy growl at how much he controls you like this. His hand finds purchase in your blonde locks, pulling you flush against his chest; pounding into you with vigor.

  
  


“Gonna pump you full of my cum, gonna make my little girl pregnant.” You clamp down at his promise; moaning at the thought of your daddy making you all nice and round with his baby. “Fuck- you like that? Telling you that I’m gonna fuck a baby into you?” Wanton moans slip past your lips; the pain of your ass is long gone. The only thing on your mind is the feeling of daddy’s cock filling you up; fucking into you with nothing less than everything he’s got.

“Tell me, princess, you like when daddy fucks your princess parts like this?” Thrusts slowing to give you a moment to answer him. “Yes, daddy- ahh, yes wuv how yous make my pwincess pawts feel.” You’re so regressed you can’t even pronounce your words properly; it makes his cock twitch; he’s gonna fill his baby girl with a baby. His hand comes to wrap around your throat, gripping it firmly; this way you’re flush against him, and he has access to your sensitive neck.

Leaving deep purple splotches in his wake; his lips travel all over the exposed flesh of your neck. You’re a moaning mess; unable to think you’re too regressed and drunk on cock to form words. The only coherent things you let out are strained pleas of _more_ and whimpers of _daddy_.

His high approaches quickly; your fucked-out state hurdles him closer. Bringing his callused hand to your clit; he rubs tight circles into the bud. The extra stimulation brings you to your orgasm fast; your spasming cunt clamping down with a vice-like grip on his cock sends him over with you. Your spasming walls are painted white as he shoots his seed into your greedy pussy.

As he comes down from his orgasm, he lays you down on the soft mattress; pulling out of you slowly. His cock leaves your hole with a soft pop, making you whimper at the loss. Standing from the bed, Wakatoshi goes into the restroom; running water is heard. Walking back to you, he begins cleaning you with a warm wet washcloth; taking care to not wipe your raw skin.

Once you’re wiped down, he moves to the side of the bed; his olive eyes meet your hazel ones. You’re still hazy, pupils blown wide as you continue to reel from the scene. He helps you to your feet gently; picking you up bridal style to bring you into the bathroom, a warm bath already drawn.

After your bath together, Wakatoshi takes care of your butt by rubbing it down with ointment to help with the pain and the broken skin. Gently, he dresses you; taking note of you still being regressed. Giving you affection and attention right now is a must; his lips trail along your neck softly. 

His hands caress your sides; humming when you kiss his cheek. “Wakatoshi?” At the sound of his name, he knows you’re back; humming in acknowledgment at your questioning tone. “Can we sleep now? I’m exhausted.” Pulling back from you with his hands still on your sides he locks eyes with you. “Of course we can Nela, let’s get some rest.” He shifts the covers to get you both beneath them; he holds you close to him as he breathes in your scent.

“I love you so much Nela, the only one to come close will be our future baby. I just know they’ll be amazing, just like their mom.” Looking down at you, he sees you’ve fallen asleep already; placing a soft kiss against your head, he settles to join you in sleep.


End file.
